Fighting With The Shadows
by Astronema2345
Summary: Shadow 1.16 Sam gets captured alone by Meg the first time he goes to the warehouse. Hurt!Sam protective!Dean and John.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I had asked Super-Hannah-Natural if I can take over her stories. And thank god she said yes. I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to read some of my other stories.**

Chapter 1

Sam watched Meg open a door and disappear inside, he waited for a bit and then followed. He picked the lock and entered a small hallway, there was one other door in the hallway as well was a lift. He tried and found it locked, he considered picking the lock but thought it was too obvious, and Meg would probably see him and know that he was following her.

He used all of his strength and managed to pry the metal grid of the lift open. It didn't take him long to climb up to the next floor, but what he saw left him stunned.

Meg was standing by an altar holding candles and what looked like bones. Sam slid along so he could get into the room by crawling through a small gap in the metal grid. He straightened up and stepped back until he reached behind some boxes to hide behind.

Meg started chanting and picked up a metal cup. Sam, unable to stop himself, gasped as she dipped her hand into the cup, her hand came back with dark liquid dripping back into the cup, blood. Upon hearing the noise Meg stilled before putting the cup back on the altar. Sam patted himself down looking for a weapon, but gulped when he realised he only had his phone with him. Sam eyed the phone wondering if he could be quick enough to ring Dean, he glanced back up to where he thought Meg was, but she wasn't there.

He searched the room looking for her of a shadow of a creature approaching his back. The shadow lifted his clawed hand and struck Sam's shoulder. Sam yelped in agony as he felt the claws swiping across his shoulder. The force of the hit sent Sam to the ground, he rolled over and then landed on his back. He saw a blurred Meg grinning evilly at him. He reached out with both arms, frantically searching for his phone.

His eyes were still trained on Meg as she slandered over to him and stood over to him, the pain still radiating from his shoulder causing his vision to blur even more.

"Aw Sammy, looking for this?" She moved away and came back with a small device that Sam automatically recognized as his phone.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll call big bro soon I have to make some arraignments first."

"W-what?" Sam rasped trying to blink away tears of pain.

Before he knew it the claws were back clawing at his face and torso. The pain was too much to bare, within seconds he was unconscious.

Meg smiled softly at the bloody body at her feet, she knelt down and stroked Sam's hair.

"Don't worry little Sammy, you'll be with me and my father soon, we'll be your new family, I just have to get rid of your old one first." She stood and grabbed Sam's wrist, she dragged the body across the floor and left Sam slumped against one of the pillars in the middle of the room. She went to her bag near the altar and pulled out rope and a filthy rag.

She walked behind Sam and pulled his arms back around the pillar and secured them together tightly, she moved back in front Sam and did the same with his ankles. She gripped his chin, that was resting on his chest, up with one hand, and with the other she pushed the filthy, stained rag into his mouth, she left his head drop back onto his chest and tied the rag behind his head.

She retreated to lean against the altar, she stared at Sam, something about him was fascinating about him to her, "the evilest form of monster is in you, but you are so innocent and pure." she said out loud as if Sam was awake. She smiles again. "My dad will have so much turning you into one of us." she whispered

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam groaned as he was starting to wake up. His whole body ached as he shifted a little. He felt warm liquid pouring down the right side of his face. It took him so much effort to lift his head off his chest, he looked up to see Meg smiling at him.

"Finally Sammy, I was starting to think that my pets torn one too many pieces of you."

Sam let out a confused grunt in response, his eyes widen when she blinked revealing black eyes, Sam pulled on his arms trying to get them free, only to find them tightly bound. ' _Definitely not good!'_ Sam thought

He watched as Meg pulled his phone out of her pocket and started playing with it.

"Shall we invite Dean to the party?" She asked, Sam's eyes went from scared to panicked, he shifted around again trying to break out of his restraints.

"Relax Sammy, I don't want him here yet I need him to do something for me." Sam tilted his head in confusion like a puppy.

"He's going to find your daddy for us Sam, then they're going to come here and die." Sam's eyes grew wider in sheer panic.

Meg clicked on Dean's number and put the phone up to her ear.

" _Sammy! Where are you!?"_ Sam could hear Dean's voice on the other end of the line.

"He's safe for now Dean, but I-" Meg started but was cut off by Dean's yells.

" _WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?! WHA-"_ Sam couldn't help but cry out when he felt claws digging into his torso again re-soaking his already bloodied t-shirt.

" _SAMMY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BITCH?!"_ Dean's panicked voice came from the phone causing Meg to pull the phone away a little.

"Me? I'm not doing anything, it's my pets that are tearing him to shreds. Calm down Dean, you don't want them to hurt Sam even more do you?"

Dean's voice suddenly changed, it sounded desperate and pleading. " _No course not… Don't hurt him please, what do you want?"_

"You have a day Dean. One day to find your daddy and get back to me."

" _My dad? No please, I don't know where he is, me and Sam… we've been looking for months."_

"Well he's in town Dean, so just find him and call me."

" _Fine just let me talk to Sam."_

Meg sighed and walked up to Sam, she crouched down next to him, removed the gag and held the phone to his ear.

"Deeee'nnn." Sam slurred.

" _Sammy? Sam, are you okay?"_ Dean's concerned voice rung in his ears.

"Yeah, i'm okay." Sam said not wanting to worry Dean even more.

" _Alright, just hang in there buddy okay? I'll get ya out of there Sammy."_

"Yeah I know you will Dean." Sam smiled sadly.

"Alright, that's enough." Meg said pulling the phone away from Sam's ear back to hers. "Dean like I said find your father." She then disconnected the call and threw the phone against the room, she leaned in close to Sam and whispered softly into his ear.

"Up for some fun Sam?" She asked crawling onto Sam's lap sitting on his thighs.

"No! Go away bitch!" Sam yelled into face only to receive a hard punch to his sliced up cheek. He yelped out in pain as he collided with the post that he was secured to. His vision blurred out but managed to see Meg in his face again. Meg gripped his jaw and pulled his head toward her, she harshly planted her lips on Sam's.

Her tongue poked at his lips demanding for entry, Sam kept his mouth shut until she pulled back and pinched his nose, when he had to take a breath, her tongue plunged right into his mouth.

Her fingers moved through his hair at the back of his head, he tried to pull away but he pinned by Meg. he pushed his knees up in another attempt to push her off of him, but she only bounced on his lap, Meg pulled away and glared at him.

"C'mon Sammy I saw you watching me getting undress in my apartment… Turned it on didn't it?"

"No bitch just… just go to hell!" Sam yelled in her face.

"Ssh baby you have to be quiet, can't have people knowing you're here can we?" Sam opened his mouth to yell again but felt a strong hand clamped over his, Meg scowled and leaned in close to him. "SHUT UP!" She shouted and removed her hand, Sam went to yell again but she quickly punched him across his face knocking the already hurt Sam unconscious.

"You know my daddy told me not to hurt you, but you look so cute when you're hurting." Meg stood and untied Sam from the column letting him fall sideways to floor, she smiled down at before grabbing his arms and dragged him over to a hook hanging by a chain from the ceiling.

Meg dropped Sam beneath it and went over to her bag and pulled out thick, spicy metal wire and some rope, she looked between the rope and wire trying to decide which to tie Sam up with, a few seconds later she threw the rope back into the bag and stalked towards Sam, the wire in his hands.

She smiled again at Sam and grabbed his right arm and began to wrap the wire around his wrist tightly, then grabbed his other hand and did the same. She pulled Sam up so he was on his feet but leaning limply against her then lifted his arms and looped the wire around the hook.

As soon as she let him go Sam sagged towards the floor the wire immediately started digging into Sam's wrists causing them to bleed, but Sam remained unconscious.

Meg sighed hoping that Sam would've woken up, she stepped up to Sam and kissed him on the lips. A few seconds later she pulled away and cooed softly into Sam's ear. "I'll be back in a bit Sammy, i've just got to make sure Dean's doing as he's told." With that she turned away from Sam and exited the room.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean sat anxiously on the chair by the window looking for Sam, waiting to see his lanky little brother coming down the street. His leg bounced nervously, he hadn't seen Sam in hours.

A sudden ringing made him jump, it took a few seconds for him to realise that it was his phone that was lying on his bed. He crossed the room and looked at the ID, 'Sam' "Dammit, you better be okay kid." He mumbled before opening the phone to answer.

"Sammy! Where are you?!" he yelled down the phone.

"He's safe for now Dean, but I-" he heard a feminine voice say which made his stomach drop in fear for his little brother.

" _WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?! WHA-"_ he yelled but cut off when he heard a blood curdling scream, _Sam's scream_. He clenched his jaw in anger before yelling again, "SAMMY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM YOU BITCH?!" he screamed.

" _Me? I'm not doing anything, it's my pets that are tearing him to shreds. Calm down Dean, you don't want them to hurt Sam even more do you?"_

His stomach was now doing summersaults "No course not… Don't hurt him please, what do you want?" he pleaded

" _You have a day Dean. One day to find your daddy and get back to me."_

Tears welled up in his eyes at the mention of his father. "My dad? No please, I don't know where he is, me and Sam… we've been looking for months."

" _Well he's in town Dean, so just find him and call me."_

' _What? Dad's not in town, is he? Surely he'd come and see us if he was right?'_ He thought

"Fine just let me talk to Sam." He demanded, he heard a sigh and then movement.

"Deeee'nnn." Sam slurred. ' _God he doesn't sound good.'_

"Sammy? Sam are you okay?" He asked.

" _Yeah i'm okay."_

' _Yeah right!'_ he thought

"Alright, just hang in there buddy okay? I'll get ya out of there Sammy." he promised

"Yeah I know you will Dean." he smiled sadly upon hearing the trust and love of his brother's voice.

"Alright, that's enough… Dean like I said find your father."

The phone clicked signaling the call had ended.

He immediately dialed his dad's phone number in the phone and hit the call button. It rang, and rang, and rang… and then went to voicemail.

"Dammit! Dad answer your phone! I know you're here in Chicago! Sam's been taken by some bitch! She wants you dad so call me. We have a day dad, a dad to get him back or he dies! So. Call. ME!" he snarled down the phone and then snapped it shut.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

In the space of the following 3 hours, Dean had left many voicemails to their father, somewhere in the thirties, some of them were pretty angry, some were accusing John of not caring about his sons, some Dean had called him a bad father. The last few were begging, begging for John to find Dean so they could get Sam back.

Dean was a mess, tears streaming down his face, not even when his dad had gone missing in teh first place.

He couldn't help but feeling like he had let Sam down, like he had let him get taken.

A sudden knock on the door startled Dean out of his thoughts. He picked up his gun which also was on the bed and stalked slowly towards the door.

He grabbed the handle and mentally counted to three before ripping the door open, gun ready.

John was standing in front of him, his eyes widen in surprise and lowered his gun. "Dad?" he asked not quite believing his eyes.

"Hey Dean. It's good to see you." John smiled.

"How come you didn't answer my calls?" Dean questioned

"I'm sorry, but i'm here aren't I?"

"I've been going out of my mind for hours, you couldn' just answer one call, just to let me know that you're alive!"

"Dean, look… we shouldn't be doing this, let's just find Sam okay?"

"Fine." Dean gritted his teeth in anger.

"Alright… may I come in?" John asked and smiled again.

Dean moved back so John could enter the room, John stepped up to Dean adn wrapped his arm around him. "I'm sorry, we'll find him alright."

Dean also wrapped arms around his father, a few seconds later they pulled away from each other.

"I know dad. I'm sorry about the voicemails, if you heard them."

"Yes i've heard them Dean."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I was just you know worried… about Sammy."

"It's alright son." Dean nodded and stared at John waiting for orders, anything.

"So tell me what happened." John said

"Well, I haven't seen Sam in a few hours, then I got this call, I thought it was Sam but it wasn't, it was the bitch whose got him, she said I had a day to find you or Sam, he'll…" Dean trailed off not wanting to say the word.

"Yeah I know, did you speak to Sam?"

"Yeah, I was mouthing off and then I heard Sam scream… she hurt him. And then she let me talk to him." Dean's burnt with tears as he thought about the scream he heard.

"How is he?" John asked softly, noticing the ushed tears in his oldest eyes.

"Not good." Dean answered.

"Okay so what now?"

"She wanted me to ring her back." Dean pulled out his phone and fumbled nervously with it.

"You want me to do it?" John asked

"Yeah." Dean handed over the phone and watched as John pushed a button and held the phone up to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the street Meg was sitting inside her car. She was watching Dean making sure he was doing as he was told. Meg smiles as she sees John inside Dean and Sam's apartment. Then her phone rings.

" _Hey bitch I heard you were looking for me." John said_

"John so nice to hear from you." Meg said

" _Where's Sam?"_

"Your son is fine depending on how fast you can get to him."

" _What have you done?"_

"Nothing yet I was just making your oldest is doing what he was told and by the it looks of it he has."

Dean looks at John who brings the phone away from his ear. "How does she know?" Dean asked "I don't know." John answered

John brings the phone back to his ear.

"Listen up boys you don't have long until Sam dies so you better surrender yourself now."

" _Where should we meet up?"_

"Dean knows where oh and you better hurry Sammy is just dying to see you." Meg hanged up her phone.

 **SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam was just starting to wake up he lifts his head and sees that his arms were tied above him. He hears a door opening and sees Meg was standing right in front of him.

"Hey Sammy I was wondering when you were going to wake up." she said "huh?" Sam asked "Now the fun can begin." Meg said "What are you talking about they still have 9 hours." Sam said "Oh I know but I want to make this a little more challenging." she said "What are you talking about?" Sam asked "Oh you'll find out little Sammy very soon." She said "But first."

Meg reaches into bag and grabs a knife. Sam stares at her with hiseyes widen he turns his head to the side waiting for his end to come but she uses it to cut the ropes. She grabs Sam's arms and begin to drag him towards the exit.

Meg continues to drag Sam out to her car. The moment they get to it Sam punches Meg and kicks her in her leg. Sam runs when he sees the deavas coming out to help her. "Get him! I want him alive!" She yelled and the deavas run after him.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

John and Dean arrived at the warehouse where Meg was Sam. Meg came outside. "Well, well, well look who decided to show up." Meg said "Where is Sam?" Dean asked "Come with me." She said

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was running through the woods with his hands tied in front. He sees a branch sticking out of the ground and uses it to cut the ropes. Once he was free the deava came out of nowhere and tackled Sam to the ground.

It grabs Sam's arms and pins them above his head. Sam keeps on struggling as it's face kept on getting closer. "You never should've ran away Winchester." It said the other deava comes right next to him. "That was a bad move." the other said

"Don't take me back she's going to kill me." Sam pleaded "Sorry kid, bosses orders." the first one said the other grabs the rope out of the bag and pulls Sam up to tie the rope to tie behind his back and to tie his ankles.

"Now lets see you get out of that one." the other said and he grabs some tape from his pocket and puts a strip over his mouth. "Lets go!" he said and the first grabs Sam and tosses him over his shoulder.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Meg takes John and Dean inside. Dean looks around for Sam but does not see him anywhere. "Where is Sam?" Dean asked "Just wait a minute." she said

The door opens and they see a bound and gagged Sam being dragged in. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Dean yelled Meg walks up to Sam. "Well your little brother shouldn't have tried to escape." Meg said

Sam glares at her and continues to struggle. "Now either you give me John or Sammy dies." she said "You have a minute to decide."

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Dean you have to give me up." John said "No Dad if I give you up then you'll die." Dean said "27 seconds." Meg said

"You have to do it not only for me but for Sam." John said "15." Meg said

Meg pulls out her gun and gets it ready she points it at Sam.

Dean was still thinking. "10 seconds." she said

"Dad I don't want to lose you." Dean said "Dean it's for the best." John said

They turn to see Meg getting ready to pull the trigger. "Times up!" she said

"NO!" Both John and Dean yelled

Chapter 3:


End file.
